Matt Parkman
Matthew "Matt" Parkman is a character in the TV series Heroes and Heroes Reborn. He is an evolved human and with the gift of telepathy. He is a supporting antagonist in Heroes Reborn. He was portrayed by Greg Grunberg. Biography Season One Volume One Matt Parkman is introduced in volume one as an LAPD officer. He has long desired to become a detective, but because of stress problems when taking exams, he is unable to complete the testing necessary and is stuck as an officer. However, while Matt is at a murder scene, he begins to discover the power to hear an individual's thoughts. This first appears as he hears the pleas of a young girl, still inside the house where several murders took place. The voice is Molly Walker, a girl who Matt grows attached to throughout the volume, and results in him and Dr. Mohinder Sureshtaking her in as their "daughter". Season Two Volume Two Matt Parkman's powers grew during Season 2, acquiring an active element similar to his father's ability, which enabled him to project his thoughts to others and make them obey his orders to an extent. People with stronger wills, like Noah Bennet or Angela Petrelli, require more effort, energy and concentration to even to make them talk, but his commands go beyond mere hypnosis as he can make people comply with orders they would not normally obey. Season Three Volume Three During Volume 3, Future Peter Petrelli teleported Parkman into the African wilderness, where he went on a spirit quest that imbued him with the power of Precognitive Painting, like Isaac Mendez, but it is not something that he can consciously activate as other precognitive painters have learned to do. Season Four Volume Four Matt was living in New York with Daphne when he was about to be warned by Claire but both were captured. He was hooded, drugged and in an orange jumpsuit at an airplane hangar, waiting to be transported while shackled to a female fugitive who was hooded who was shackled to him. He was unhooded by Claire on the plane. He was angry when Daphne Millbrook was shot and was able to get one of Danko's team to shoot the others, leading that person to get shot himself. He then worked with Mohinder and Peter to read Noah's mind, where it was revealed that Daphne was alive. When Mohinder was captured, Matt and Peter worked to rescue Daphne, which resulted in them finding out that the fugitives being loaded onto a plane was recorded, prompting Peter to use that against Nathan. Peter was able to escape but Matt was caught and placed under Danko's care. That ended with Danko putting a bomb onto him in an attempt to "give the terrorism threat a face". Nathan went to stop the bomb. Matt was able to read the mind of a bomb specialist and was able to stop the bomb by pulling the black wire. Nathan then punched Matt, knocking him out, and takes him into custody.Hiro and Ando go to try and save Matt Parkman but instead they find his child Matt Parkman Jr., with his ex-wife Janice. Volume Five Matt having pushed Sylar's memories out of his body is forced to cope with keeping him inside his own head. Sylar starts appearing to him, and is very real to him. Soon Sylar starts being able to control his body so Matt tries to get him out. However Matt also realizes that the only way is to give him his body back, unleashing the menace once again. Matt reluctantly heads on a journey to New York, and while traveling he tries to stop, not because Sylar can take over his body he has to listen to him. His journey comes to an end when Matt controls his mind, (when Sylar has taken it over) he gets him to write a message which makes the waitress in the restaurant phone the police, Matt put his hand into his upper pocket, and tricks the police into thinking that he is getting out a gun and he pulls put his hand in the shape of a gun, the police shoot him right when he does, and he falls to the floor. ''Heroes Reborn'' In "June 13th - Part Two", Matt Parkman enters the room, Noah is shocked to see that he is working for Renautas, Matt sold his ability to whoever payed him the most. He tells Noah that Erica Kravid has taken good care of him and his family. He reads Noah's (2014) mind and learns that Claire Bennet is in Odessa but she is already dead, she died in child birth. Matt is sorry for Noah's loss. Prime wants to know where the baby is but then a penny rolls in the room, thus making Noah forget everything, this is clearly the work of Caspar Abraham. Harris tries to shoot him, but Caspar comes in and knocks him out. Matt picks up Prime's gun, but he cannot bring himself to pull the trigger, so Matt lets them leave. In "Sundae, Bloody Sundae", He is revealed to be the director of Sunstone Manor, he is on the intercom while at the same time in the heads of all of the captured EVOs. James Dearing is knocked out and captured, he wakes to the sight of Matt. He gets into Dearings heads and makes him kill himself. Later he finds Carlos Gutierrez, he is just waking up, Matt gets into his head as well. He learns about the time Carlos spent in the war and with Farah Nazan, Matt knows his secret. He then uses his ability to send Carlos into an empty room and relive a moment that terrifies him. In "11:53 to Odessa", Matt is on the phone with Prime, he he tells Harris that the EVOs will be ready to taken toGateway. Matt enters a room and begins talking to Farah Nazan, she is handcuffed to a chair. He wants to know the location of Malina but Farah is skilled, she is able to keep him from reading her thoughts. Matt cannot find what he wants, he makes Farah aware of Carlos Gutierrez presence in hope that he can get her to open up. Matt's plan is working, he can now read her mind, he learns of what she and Carlos went through during the war the he learns that they still love each other, Matt uses this opprotunity as leverage, he points a gun at Carlos' head. He becomes angry, he threatens to kill Carlos, Farah finally agrees to tell them the location of Malina. He enters his office to find Erica and Taylor Kravid, he reads both of their minds and realizes that it is not really Erica but before he could do anything, he is tazed. He wakes up and then the door opens, it is Prime but Henry has transformed into Matt, somehow, Harris knows which is which and he shoots Henry. Matt alerts Prime of Taylor Kravid's arrival, he also tells him that the team is moving in on Malina. In "Send in the Clones", he is at his desk when Taylor Kravid and Rene come busting in, they demand to know where Micah is but he tell them. Rene tries to remind him of the man he use to be and Taylor attempts to convince him that her mother is lying about his pass to Gatway but he does not believe them. Matt pulls a gun from under his desk and shoots Rene in the ear. He then makes Rene leave and he keeps Taylor as leverage. He reads Taylor's mind and finds out that she is fighting with her mom because of her EVO boyfriend Francis, then he learns that she is pregnant with his child. As they are leaving Matt is confronted by two of Primes clones, he uses his ability to make the clones shoot themselves. Then he and Taylor head to Odessa, Texas, they are 1,165 miles away. In "Company Woman", Matt comes storming into Erica's office with Taylor Kravid as his hostage, he demands three one-way tickets to Gateway for him and his family. He hands his gun to Taylor and forces her to put the gun to her head, Matt threatens to kill Taylor and her unborn child. Erica is shocked to hear that she has a grandchild, this leads her to giving Matt what he wants, after receiving his watches, he lets her go and leaves. 3 hours until the H.E.L.E hits and Matt is on the phone talking to Janice Parkman's voicemail, a telephone poll falls and Matt loses control, this causes him to swerve off the road and crash into a ditch, he cant do anything as he helplessly watches the Gateway watches drift away down the river. Gallery 1x10_Matt_on_phone.jpg 1x10_Matt_looking_at_screen.jpg ct9welkwwamr5wl-png.png NUP_169807_0137.jpg heroes-reborn-1x11-send-in-the-clones-1.jpg NUP_170241_0364.jpg parkman-taylor.JPG Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Male Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Disciplinarians Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychics